


I Built My Home Around You

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bipolar Disorder, Construction, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, boss mickey, building houses, friends first, housebuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: Ian starts working for a non-profit organization building houses and Mickey Milkovich from the neighborhood just so happens to be his supervisor.





	

Mickey is seated with his legs hanging off the side with his truck door open. His entire truck smells like paint thinner. Usually it just smelled like dust and clutter, but today was paint thinner.  He debated on just staying in the truck all day and not doing any of his work, maybe he’d get high off the fumes. Not today-he had his job.

Yeah that’s right his five days a week job with a new partner. Mickey worked for a nonprofit construction company and he was damn good at his job. He put up an attitude sure but as long as he hid his knuckle tattoos and continued doing top notch work he was golden. The pay was good enough and there were some pretty good benefits with the job.

The only downfall with the program was he had to mentor someone. Each year the program hired about 10 young adults to help out with construction-they got some bullshit living allowance and a grant at the end of year for school.  

Still-Mickey wasn’t a fan. So far he’d been a supervisor for two years and he’s hated the two kids he was assigned too. He called them kids but in retrospect they were only a few years younger than him.

It was already November but today Mickey was being assigned someone else. A switch was happening. Mickey did have someone assigned to him but the fucker was bad at his job and always picked fights, last week when Caleb was twenty minutes late things blew up and when Mickey kicked him off site he never came back. Three days without any form of contact to the company resulted in his termination.

It wasn’t Mickey’s fault-well maybe it was who fucking cares. Apparently the guy had been slacking off in other areas and hadn’t been getting along with the other recruits.

So then it came down to either Mandy his sister who just started the program or some guy named Ian Gallagher. They both had been assigned to another supervisor named Karen, since there were an odd number of recruits at the beginning. And the company wouldn’t dare put Mandy and Mickey together; honestly they’d kill each other if they had to work together.

So Mandy stayed with Karen and now Ian was being switched to him. Mickey met him a few times at orientation, has seen him at meetings, but never really spoke to the guy. He looked very familiar though and kind of attractive.

Xoxo

The sudden shift in Ian’s routine made him nervous. He had a pretty good routine going for the last few months. Go to work Tuesday through Saturday with his boss Karen and other recruit Mandy. Come home. On weekends he worked an occasional shift at The White Swallow.

He got the job thanks to Jimmy/Steve’s dad who helped get his application noticed or something. Ian wasn’t sure he’d even get the job, honestly even with the help. Not that he wasn’t capable, because he was but when applying to jobs people would look at him funny or sweetly turn him down because he was diagnosed Bipolar Disorder. He never told jobs up front but the ones that did the background checks usually found out. Since this job was a government job they did everything from a background check to fingerprints. All and all after the long application process and of course the good word he was given and the interview he was given a chance. He even got a few extra sick days for if he needed them. But he was doing good-sticking to his meds and the job and pay were a huge help.

He liked his boss Karen. She was blunt, loud, and a little too angry. And possibly a sex addict. But she was  damn good at her job. Small, tiny, and blonde the volunteers that came every Saturday never expected her to do much. Boy, were they surprised. Usually the bigger guys, the older ones never knew what she was truly capable of. It was always a site to see. Ian never doubted any of his female coworkers strengths, but a lot of people, mostly men did. 

Once Ian watched Karen pick up a very large piece of plywood. 

"Aren't you gonna help her?" Asked a middle aged man. 

Ian did nothing but watch Karen walk off with the plywood, "She's got it." He had said and enjoyed every minute of the guys face. 

Same with Mandy. The three of them hit it off very well and on some Friday’s or Saturday’s would meet up at the bar for drinks.  

Anyway, Ian had a routine and friends and he wasn’t just sitting in the house all day and his siblings were happy he was at least getting somewhere. Then his routine was rocked when his boss called him asking him to switch.

That night Mandy bought him a beer.

“The stories aren’t true.” Mandy stated.

“That he’s grouchy, hard to work with, gets annoyed easily?” Ian asked.

He briefly interacted with Mickey during orientation and only the other recruits got yelled at, he avoided that and just did his work.  

“Listen, he hated Caleb. I already put in a good word for you-I told him your good with direction and you’re super interactive with volunteers. Mick hates socializing with cheerful volunteers.”

Ian smiles, “Everyone hated Caleb.”

“Serves him right too for hooking up with you at the beginning and then acting like it didn’t happen. Karma is a real fucking bitch.” They tapped glasses, “Look Karen isn’t happy about it either, but I would not be able to work with him. It’ll be fine, he’s a good guy. I have three other brothers and I only talk to him-that’s got to count for something right?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Ian stated.

“Just keep following directions well and picking up tasks easy and just-it’ll be fine.  I promise.”

Here Ian was the very next day at Mickey’s house. He arrived five minutes early just in case-he didn’t want to piss him off too early on something simple.

Mickey approached him as Ian got closer to the truck, “Ay, you Gallagher?”

“Yeah, hey man.”

They shook hands.

“Been meaning to ask, you’re from here right?”

“Yeah, South Side.”

Mickey nodded like he already knew, “Frank’s kid?”

“Unfortunately.”

Mickey chuckled, “You know my family’s reputation too?”

Ian could’ve said a lot of things. That he knew of his father Terry from the bar, that he knew his brothers and him have been arrested, that he passed their house all the time growing up. Yeah he could’ve said all of those things.

“I know we were on the same little league team.”

“You sure?” Mickey asked.

“You’re hard to forget, since you peed on second base.”

Mickey grinned, “I make a good impression don’t I?”

Ian grinned, “Yeah, you could say that.”

Mickey nodded heading over to open the back of his truck, “You know how to cut sheeting, know the measurements and all that?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Alright, will set some stuff up and I’ll have you do that and we’ll install them.”

The day flowed rather smoothly after that. The radio played in the background as the pair worked together in sync through the day. At the end they said their goodbyes and that was that.  

For the next two weeks things were going smoothly and Ian was getting back into a routine. All of the things he heard and anticipated about Mickey were untrue for the most part. Mickey did in fact hate volunteers so every week Ian supervised them and Mickey seemed to appreciate that.

They never made small talk-just worked in a comfortable silence and only discussed the task at hand. They said their hellos and goodbyes at the start of the day, before and after lunch, and at the end. What was also great was the fact that both men enjoyed listening to classic/alternative rock on the radio so even the background noise was great.

And then one Wednesday afternoon the routine shifted just a little. He was using a jigsaw on a piece of wood and it got jammed and he moved it and one thing led to another and he slashed his arm as he brought the blade down.

He froze. Feeling the sharp pain across his arm and he saw the blood start to come out. From behind him he heard a grunt.

“Jesus Christ, Ian.”  Mickey speaking pulled him out of the sudden shock mostly because it was the first time the older man used his first name.

Then Mickey was in front of him as Ian clamped is hand over his arm.

“Fuck, c’mere.” Mickey hissed, “By the truck. Go sit on the back.”

Ian could feel a sting of tears in his eyes.  He went to sit on the back end and a few seconds later Mickey came around with the first aid kit. He split open some gauze and Ian replaced his bloody hand with them, keeping pressure on it.

“Just keep pressure.” Mickey stated, “You okay?”

Ian nodded, “It hurts obviously, but its fine I think. I am so sorry I should’ve been more careful. It got jammed and I pulled it out and down and it just-“

“Accidents happen, just keep pressure on it. I fucking hate that saw so much.  It’s garbage.“

His arm was in a considerable amount of pain but the bleeding wasn’t getting any worse. Which Ian was grateful for considering he’d have to go to the hospital and he didn’t want that.

After a couple more minutes Ian pulled back the cloth, “Not as deep as it could’ve been.”

Mickey hummed in agreement as he took out fresh gauze and alcohol wipes. Ian hissed slightly at the sting of the alcohol but Mickey pretended not to notice. Instead he talked, “Almost lost a few fingers doing this job, lost feeling on the side of my middle fingers from getting it caught in between one of the ladders. Injuries happen here, ya know? They shouldn’t happen too often but they happen.”

Mickey they grabbed medical tape and more gauze and wrapped the wound. “Should be good. Feel okay?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“No problem. Now it’s like what 2:30 or some shit? Let’s call it a day today; I gotta fill out the accident report and we don’t want it to start bleeding bad again. Clean up a bit, don’t worry about the ladders I’ll grab them.”

“Sure.”

And that was that. Ian went home, took a nap, and hung out with his younger siblings. At around 9 pm he received a text from Mickey.

[Mickey 9:00 PM]

**_How’s the arm?_ **

Ian stared at the text message for a few moments before responding.

[Ian 9:01 PM]

**_All good, thanks for asking._ **

Ian doesn’t get a response for a little over 20 minutes

[Mickey 9:23 PM]

**_Can’t have you crapping out of me now, Gallagher. The bosses would probably find me some annoying little shit who can’t follow directions._ **

Ian grinned down at the message-feeling a warm rush in the pit of his stomach.

[Ian 9:23 PM]

**_So you’re saying you’d miss me?_ **

Mickey doesn’t respond until exactly three hours later but Ian had fallen asleep and opened the message when he woke up at 6:30 for work.

[Mickey 12:35 AM]

**_It’s been nice having you around. Who else is going to talk to the volunteers for me?_ **

Ian ends up smiling all morning long. .

Xoxo

After the accident things become better. Not that they weren’t good before but the pair have formed more of a friendship than anything. They talk a lot and have a lot in common. They bicker and poke fun at each other too.

At weekly meetings they sit across from each other and give each other looks when certain bosses and certain supervisors make annoying comments. It’s for sure a difference from working under Karen. Ian really loved working under Karen and alongside Mandy but there was something about Mickey. Something that made him excited and especially giddy to go to work.

On the way to the L Mandy clasped a hand on the back of Ian’s shoulder, “Drinks with me and Karen? It’s been so long. She thinks you’re mad at her.”

“Why would I be mad at Karen?” Ian laughed.

“Right? I told her she was overthinking it. I guess you’ll have to show her by coming to the bar.”

“You shitheads forget about me?”

Mickey came around the other side of Ian lighting a cigarette, it hung under his tongue as he grinned at them.

“Asshole, Svetlana told you to stop smoking on company property.”

“ _If_ I was in uniform, which I am not. Russian Boss lady has got to chill, always up my ass.” Mickey stated pulling at his black sweatshirt as he inhaled his cigarette, “Fucking relax. You see me in uniform Gallagher?”

Ian grinned averting his eyes to meet Mandy’s, “I think he’s good, Mandy.”

Then Mickey swapped at Ian’s shoulder, “You losers go drink your drinks, I’m going home to sleep. Mands you got your key right? I’m not waking up to let your drunk as in.”

Mandy flipped him off. Mickey grinned taking another hit of his cigarette as he met Ian’s eyes. He turned swiftly and shouted over to one of the other supervisors, “Ay Kev, can you give me a ride?”

Xoxo

When Karen went to get another round of beers Mandy leaned across the table and smacked Ian in the arm.

“Ow! The fuck Mandy?” Ian asked.

“What the fuck is up with you and my brother?”

“Um he’s my new boss and we work together? What are you talking about?”

Mandy took a sip of her drink, “The obvious flirting and looks you two are giving each other.”

Mandy knew Ian was gay. It wasn’t exactly obvious especially when they first met and she flirted with him but after the whole Caleb fiasco they ended up becoming really close.

“Look I was nervous to work with him at the beginning but he’s a nice guy, there’s no flirting going on. Just two people who work together and get along really well.”

“Well he is gay, just in case you were wondering.” Mandy stated.

Ian-mid sipping his beer almost spit it out on the table, “He’s gay? Your brother?”

“Yeah, he’s not screaming it out on rooftops but he’s pretty comfortable with it. Our dad was a piece of garbage as I’m sure you remember. He caught him with some guy a few years back and afterward something snapped in him, he got his shit together. Me and him, we got the hell out of there. But beyond the sap story of our pathetic South Side life-he is gay.”

“That’s-well that’s good for him. Good, yeah. But there’s nothing going on between us.”

“If you say so.” Mandy stated.

Xoxo

Mandy really fucking sucked because now Ian was looking at interactions between him and Mickey differently. He hadn’t expected Mickey to be gay too. It’s not like she told him and now suddenly he had a crush on Mickey, he’s had a crush on Mickey ever since they started working together and even more so after his injury.

In the beginning he thought Mickey was attractive. He was a short guy but he was built. He had the brightest blue eyes Ian had ever seen and when he smiled it was like he held all the secrets to the world. So yeah, Mandy telling him Mickey was gay only intensified the somewhat of a crush that has been building up for the last few months.

Now the biggest question on Ian’s mind was, did Mickey know Ian was gay? He honestly wasn’t sure.

Three days later Mickey asked him to hang out.

“Like outside of work?” Ian asked, like the stupid idiot he was.

Mickey raised his eyebrows at him, “Yeah, man. We should grab a beer. Talk shit, smoke a fucking cigarette or something. What’d you think I meant?”

“Oh-nothing. I just-didn’t know you ever wanted to hang out beyond work.”

“Well what else would we do outside of work? Jesus Christ, you want us to spread a blanket out and look for shooting stars?”

Ian laughed nervously, “No, yeah. Okay-you know what I meant I think but drinks sound nice-good.”

Mickey raised his eyebrows at him. Not in a way that looked like he was annoyed with Ian but in a taunting, flirty way-almost. Ian wasn’t one hundred percent sure on that.

Xoxo

Going out for drinks wasn’t awkward at all and it was a lot of fun. They both ordered beers and laughed and in fact gossiped about the whole office.

“Listen, whether or not Svetlana has a legit green card or not I don’t know. My curiosity on that helped me maintain this job, but she knows I do good work and I wouldn’t rat her out.”

“She generally likes you? With the number of times she calls you out on shit it seems like she doesn’t at all.”

“When she mutters that I’m a Ukrainian Pussy under her breath after meetings and everyone pretends not to hear, I swear it’s a fucking term of endearment.”

They both laugh as Mickey downs the last of his second beer, “I’m getting another one. You want one? Next round is on me.”

Ian bit his lip, hesitating. He was on his second beer and he really shouldn’t have a third. Ever since he was diagnosed two beers had been his limit because of how the meds mixed with alcohol.

“I really shouldn’t.”

“You’re not driving.” Mickey countered.

“It’s just…I can’t because of my medication.”

“You sick or something?” Mickey asked voice still light but concerned.

His job knew he was Bipolar but just the higher ups like Svetlana, Jimmy/Steve’s dad, and Tommy and maybe a few other people. Mickey didn’t have to know but in that moment-maybe it was the beers or maybe it was just because he felt so incredibly comfortable with Mickey but he told him.

“I’m…Bipolar.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a disorder associated with episodes of mood swings ranging from depressive lows to manic highs. It sounds…intense but I’m on medication for it and have been for over a year now.”

“Oh…well I mean that sounds pretty fucking intense but the meds help a lot?”

“Yeah. Sorry I just dumped a whole lot on you-I couldn’t think of a good excuse. The meds don’t mix with alcohol lightly.”

“Ay, it’s fine. Makes no difference to me-you do good work and you’re a good guy, nothing’s changed, man.”

In that moment Ian wanted to lean across the table and kiss him. That night Mickey spent hours researching Bipolar disorder.

Xoxo

Drinks with Mickey and Ian became a thing, sometimes. Mickey would suggest other things like video games at his and Mandy’s apartment. Sometimes they would get drinks with Karen and Mandy too. Weeks and months passed and Ian was smiling more, he was. He felt good, really good.

Then suddenly one day he wasn’t good at all. He woke up in early February morning unable to get out of bed.

 _But Mickey…_ The small part of his brain shouted but he physically couldn’t move. When it was a half hour past him not being downstairs and greeting Fiona she came to check on him. She sat on the edge of the bed and dug her fingers into his hair, “Hey sweetness, you doing okay?”

“Go away.” Ian whispered.

Fiona moved her hand onto his shoulder, “I think you need a new dosage, it happens-they said this could happen. Can you get out of bed? Have you been feeling off... Did you take your downer last night>”

“Go away.” Ian whispered again, tears stinging his eyes. He didn't take his downer, he should've. He hadn't slept well the past two nights. He was feeling so happy...and now he couldn't move. 

Fiona sighs presses a kiss to the back of his head, “I’ll do just that. I’m going to take your phone and I’ll text your bosses, okay? You haven’t taken a sick day yet-you have so many. I’ll bring you some toast and water in a bit okay? I’m going to also call the clinic, will get you a new dosage alright?”  

Ian doesn’t respond he just closes his eyes.

Xoxo

There’s a piece of paper on the refrigerator. It’s been there since Ian started his job. There are four numbers and names on the list.  If Ian is unable to call out sick there are the names and numbers of the people he has to let know.

Fiona texts Svetlana, Jimmy/Steve’s dad, Tommy, and Mickey. It’s all the same message she copy and pastes.

[Ian 7:11 AM]

**_Hi I’m so sorry for the late message but I won’t be coming into work today. I’m feeling really sick. Not sure if I’ll be in tomorrow but I’ll be sure to keep you posted. –Ian._ **

Fiona gets responses back from the first three within the next few minutes.

[Svetlana 7:13 Am]

**_So sorry to hear. Feel better Carrot boy._ **

[Jimmy/Steve’s Dad 7:13 AM]

**_Not to worry Ian rest up and get better. Call me if you need anything. Anything at all..._ **

[Tommy 7:14 AM]

**_No problem, Ian. Feel better._ **

While Fiona starts preparing the toast Ian’s phone begins to suddenly vibrate like crazy indicating a call. Fiona peers at the ID and sees that it’s Mickey she picks up and Mickey speaks before she can get a word in.

_“Ian? You okay? What’s going on? Is it what you told me a few weeks ago?”_

_“Mickey right? This is Ian’s sister, Fiona. I’m sorry the message sounded so generic, Ian isn’t really up for sending out text messages.”_

_-“Fiona, hi.”_ Mickey clears his throat, “ _Is he okay?_

_-He’s fine, I promise. Did he-did he tell you about-it sounds like he did?”_

_-Yeah he told me a few weeks ago._

Fiona hums in response, ” _I promise he’s okay. Just an off day or two-we just need a medication adjustment.”_

Mickey huffs loudly, “ _Okay.”_

_“If you hear from me tomorrow morning that means he won’t be coming into work, but I’m hopeful he will. But I do have his phone-I can text you later on too if anything changes today.”_

_“Sure, yeah. I mean he’s a good partner to work with, I just want to make sure he’s okay.”_

_“I appreciate that Mickey, thanks.”_

_“No problem.”_

It takes another two hours for Ian to eat. Fiona has to call Lip to talk to Ian on the phone. It’s exhausting. They have a meeting at the clinic in an hour but Ian just lay back down.

“You know I texted your bosses this morning, sweetness and Mickey was the only one that called. He sounded really worried. I didn’t know you told someone below your big bosses. He seemed just really concerned that you weren’t okay. He’s a Milkovich right? And you said Mandy works there too? Good for them getting their lives together, since half that family is in prison and-“ Fiona stops talking when she sees Ian getting up.

It’s slow and he looks like he’s having the hardest time doing any physical movement but he’s getting out of bed. Twenty minutes later they’re in Fiona’s car headed to the clinic.  After a talk with the clinic’s therapist who’s seen Ian a few times and a dosage adjustment they’re headed home.

The new adjustment makes him sleepy but he finishes the toast from earlier, drinks half a glass of water, and sleeps the rest of the afternoon.

He wakes at about 8 in the evening to pee and when he checks his phone he has a few messages from Mickey.

[Mickey 3:25 PM]

**_Hey man just checking in. I talked to your sister-not sure if she still has your phone. Just wanted to see if you were doing okay._ **

[Mickey 4:15 PM]

**_Hey your sister texted me said you got new meds, isn’t sure if you’ll be at work tomorrow which is fine, man. She said the medication makes you sleepy._ **

[Mickey 7:54 PM]

**_Haven’t heard back I guess you’re asleep or some shit. Rest up can’t have you getting into any accidents on site. Work is so fucking boring without you there._ **

Ian is more exhausted than anything and just before he closes his eyes he smiles and his last thoughts before darkness are his boss with the bluest eyes.

Xoxo

Ian doesn’t go to work the next day either. He slept the whole previous afternoon and all night but Fiona wanted to make sure everything was okay and the adjustments were so far so good. Thankfully unlike starting the medication where Ian had the hardest time medication adjustments weren’t has time consuming.

That morning he did text all of his bosses, promising he would be back the next day. Mickey’s message was a bit more personalized.

[Ian 6:40 AM]

**_Hey I’m so sorry I’m just responding now. I won’t be in today either the new meds are working but Fiona wants to wait another day, which is fine I’m still pretty tired. I really appreciate you reaching out, it meant a lot. It’s rare but it happens with the medication-sometimes the dosage doesn’t harmonize with my body anymore._ **

It meant more than a lot to Ian. It went beyond that. He remembered the previous morning and how horrible he felt and how suddenly when Fiona mentioned Mickey being concerned he sat up. And although every bone in his body ached he managed to get up and go to the clinic. The situation of how he was feeling was horrible and usually he doesn’t get up for anyone, just on his own time, but this time it felt different. Really different.

[Mickey 6:41 AM]

**_Glad to hear you’re okay. No volunteers tomorrow just you and me._ **

Xoxo

When Ian gets to work the next morning his whole face lights up. Mickey grins at him and cocks his head. Ian follows him behind the house they’ve been working on together.

“I don’t know about you but I think a morning cigarette is a great way to start the day.”  He cups his hands around the cigarette, lights it, inhales, and speaks, “Missed ya.”

“Yeah?” Ian asks.

Mickey grins back and hands him the cigarette. They’re silent for a few moments just smoking in the cold, crisp January air.

“Ya know it was weird. When I’m down like that I normally can’t get up. I just feel so numb and horrible. My brother was on the phone, my sister was sitting on the bed and I couldn’t get up. And she was talking, saying anything that would make me get out of bed and then she mentioned that you called and you were worried and I don’t even know how but I sat up and it all became a little less horrible from there.”

Mickey doesn’t say anything for a few moments. He holds the cigarette between his fingers and although there is half left he digs it into the dirt.

Ian continues to talk, “That sounds really stupid, I know. I honestly don’t know how my sister saying that you cared got me to g-“

And suddenly a pair of lips crashed into his and two cold palms pressed against his cheeks. Mickey Milkovich his supervisor; kid he knew from the South Side; was on the same little league team; friend; colleague; was kissing him.

They were pressed against the house they’ve been working on. Ian slipped his tongue instinctly into Mickey’s mouth and he let out a soft moan, one of his hands moved to cup the back of Ian’s head.

They pulled apart after a few moments.

“Alright, enough of that let’s get back to work, huh?” Mickey stated.

“So I take it you missed me a lot?” Ian asked as he stood up, blushing.

Mickey flipped him off and he was smiling, “Shut the fuck up. This house isn’t going to build itself.”

Ian smiled back, unable to contain the rush of absolute happiness he was feeling. He felt good. He followed just behind Mickey ready to get to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this one and off for the last few weeks. Where did I come up with the idea? Let's just say real life experiences. But today my muse was suddenly full of inspiration and I wrote for two hours straight and here we are. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I assume my muse was inspired by 7x10 and 7x11 so here we are. This fic is complete. 
> 
> Thank you to my good friend lucianowriter for reading through this piece before I posted.


End file.
